Nathan Han
- Lucid Adventure= - Real World= }} |affiliation = Han Family Giga Group|first_seen = Episode 53|name =Han Geon-ho |occupation = |hangul = 한건호|romaja = hangeonho|english_translation = |webtoon_translation = Nathan Han|real_name = Han Geon-ho|relatives = Roy Han (Grandfather, Deceased) Grandma Han (Grandmother, Deceased) Sam Han (Father) June Han (Aunt) James Han (Uncle, Deceased) Sua Han (Sister) Lucas Han (Brother) Carter Han (Cousin)|character_type = Player|tribe = Human|other_names_used = 'Giga Guild Security Team Leader' (기가길드 보안팀장, gigagildeu boantimjang) 'Giga Special Forces 13th Squad Team Leader' (기가 특수부 제 13팀 팀장, gigagildeu boantimjang) 'Giga Games Director' (기가 게임즈 이사, giga geimjeu isa)|status = Alive|avatar_status = Active|alliances = Giga Empire, Giga Special Forces Department 13th Team, Giga Guild Security Team|gender = Male|avatar_gender = Male|hangul_(la) = 한건호|romaja_(la) = hangeonho|row31 = Nathan Han|country = Giga Games 3rd Company Building|real_world_occupation = Giga Games Director|lucid_adventure_occupation = 13th Team Leader, Security Team Leader}} Han Geon-ho (Line Webtoon: Nathan Han) is the first son of Giga's chairman and Emperor, Sam Han, and the older brother of Sua Han and Lucas Han. Four years ago, he was the Giga Guild Security Team Leader and is responsible for Zara Guild's dissolution as well as the disappearance of Armes from Lucid Adventure. He is currently the leader of Giga Special Forces 13th Squad. Appearance Gallery Real World Nathan Han (Real World) (Season 2 Episode 19).jpg Nathan Han drinking Wine in the real world (Season 2 Episode 19).jpg Nathan Han drinking Wine in the real world (Season 2 Episode 20).jpg Lucid Adventure Nathan Han.jpg Nathan Han3.jpg Nathan Han4.jpg Nathan Han2.jpg Nathan Han5.jpg Personality Nathan Han is an arrogant and sadistic individual that would do anything to gain a hand in the succession war for Giga. In his eyes, having humanity is unnecessary hence why he is interested in constant who lost all those values. In the name of power, morality should not matter, so he is willing to kill dark and even torture and kill Helen to achieve his goals. He is heartless especially when he insulted Lucas for losing both the General manager park and the secretary park and found the solution hilarious. He is not beyond using other people for his own ends like making a contract with sad smile to use sad smile's assistance later and even went as far as instigating the order of the death of Ethan in order to set back dark. Also, he even used school kids, thugs, and even an assassin, so he can kill dark and kidnap Helen. He even told the Assasin not to waver, because she has killed many before and there is no room for humanity. He even instigated the influence of nightmare onto the Zara guild in order to make sure Giga wins the absolute quest. When those who refuse his offers, he isn't beyond trying to set them up for failure or killing them as seen with armes and sad smile. When zero attacked the combat tournament, he simply left as if it was not his problem as if the destruction was to his benefit. He seems to have a feud with Lucas Han who disapproves of his methods and even told Lucas to back away from team dark saying that he will handle it, but Nathan seems to take joy from Lucas' frustration. Relationships Family Sam Han Sua Han Lucas Han Roy Han Carter Han Giga Constant Gorilla Others Sad Smile Armes Skills & Abilities Overview Combat Style Skill Tree * Restraining Orb - Multiple Shots: Items Immobilization Equipment * Restraining Orb: Weapons * Dagger of Doomsday: Other * Golden Gauntlet: History Background Zara Guild Season 1 Dark's Birthday Arc Timeskip Notes & Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Giga Empire Category:Han Family Category:Giga Group Category:Giga Special Department 13th Team Category:Players Category:Directors Category:Giga Guild Security Team